


Armour Fail

by charivari



Series: Fail Series [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drunk Rodimus, M/M, Poor Minimus, Rodimus using Magnus Armor as a sex doll, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minimus returns to his hab suite to find Rodimus curled up besides the Magnus Armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armour Fail

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance at what I find humorous XD

Minimus returned to his hab suite to find Rodimus curled up against the Magnus Armor.

"Rodimus," he shook the Captain out of recharge.

"Oh hey little Mags."

Rodimus shot Minimus a dopey smile.

Minimus detested that nickname. But he was more concerned with the slur in Rodimus' speech.

"You're overcharged." 

Rodimus laughed,

"Guess the recharge didn't kill my buzz."

Minimus supposed it was better Rodimus was here than flaunting his drunken behavior in front of the crew. It was also futile asking him to reactivate his F.I.M chip.

"Why are you," he had trouble expressing the next word, "Cuddling the Magnus Armor?"

"To be honest I thought you were in there at first. But when you failed to yell at me for sneaking in and groping you, I assumed no one was at home."

Rodimus sniggered at the last part.

"No one at home. Come on Minimus, admit that's pretty clever."

But Minimus was far from amused. 

"Groping?" he grimaced.

Rodimus leered at the smaller mech,

"Magnus, you know how handsy I get when I drink. Anyway I figured you would be back sooner or later so I settled in to wait."

Minimus ex-vented,

"Rodimus, while I am not incapable of appreciating a social visit, I cannot condone you breaking into my hab suite on basis of..."

He froze as he noticed a stain in the shadow of the armor's legs.

"What is that?" 

Rodimus studied it with bleary optics,

"Oh it's transfluid."

"What!"

Rodimus seemed completely unfazed by his distress.

"Well I was bored of waiting and horny so... I couldn't open the armor's interface panel so I had to settle for humping the outside, which actually wasn't so bad. The armor is pretty life-like even when you're not controlling it. It didn't take much for..."

He mimed the spray of transfluid, complete with sound effect. 

"OUT!" Minimus bellowed.

"Sheesh it's just a bit of transfluid," Rodimus grumbled as he staggered towards the door, "It's not my fault the Magnus Armor is sexy."


End file.
